


December 12th: David Rossi: Profiler, Author, and Wedding Planner

by icefallstears, Rivermoon1970



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: David Rossi Event Planner, M/M, Recovered_ProfilersForChristmas2017, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 22:08:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12993537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icefallstears/pseuds/icefallstears, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivermoon1970/pseuds/Rivermoon1970
Summary: When Hotch and Reid want to get married quickly, but Hotch's mother wants them to have a "proper wedding", Rossi lends a hand.





	December 12th: David Rossi: Profiler, Author, and Wedding Planner

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [FA_ProfilersForChristmas2017](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/FA_ProfilersForChristmas2017) collection. 



> This was started by myself, IcefallsTears, and finished by Rivermoon1970 when I became ill. DarkJediQueen stepped in and did the proofreading at the last minute. 
> 
> They are amazing people. I <3 them.

David Rossi looked up at Spencer Reid as the tall young man entered his office. It wasn't unusual for the young man to speak with him; it was however, unusual for him to speak with him at this time of day. Normally, at this time of day read could be found drinking his fifth cup of coffee and reading his way through his second stack of  consults.

“What's up kid?”  said Rossi.  
  
“I need a favor,”  said Reid.

“You know  that Aaron proposed after he and I saved Jack from the Reaper.  He and I have wanted to get married quickly, and we were considering just going to the justice of the peace.  However, when we called to tell Aaron's mother that he proposed she got very excited at the idea of attending a wedding where Jack would be ring bearer so Aaron and I  looked into small wedding venues around the DC area. Most of them are booked for 18 months in advance at least! Aaron it doesn't want to disappoint his mother but we want to get married before the new year. So I was wondering, that since you always brag about how because  you are a famous author you can get things that are usually reserved months in advance such as famous restaurants and opera tickets, if you could help us get a wedding venue,” explained Reid.

Rossi sat back in his office chair and looked at Reid.  the young man look a little Sleepless not the kind that showed nightmares just a little bit like overworked but they've been off case between cases for the past 3 days. he could tell it was clearly very important to read and if it was important to read it was important to  Hotch and he’d do anything for those two. Hotch was his protege and the kid was a bit like a nephew that he never  known he'd wanted.   
  
“ kid you don't ask for the easy things.  bumping somebody from a venue  is possible but bumping somebody from a venue during Christmas season or before New Year's when we Are just past Thanksgiving? That's going to take a miracle, but you might not need a miracle that sort. I don't think you and Aaron have ever been to my place, not my new place.  Aaron was at the one I had with wife 3, the new place is mine and it's out in the country a bit but it should be big enough for what you're thinking.  Unless it is you're planning on having a wedding with over 200 guests.I have a caterer that owes me a favor and he's quite good. I don't know what kind of service you and Aaront want but I could help you find the celebrant in town. throw in some decorators hey make it Christmas-themed I mean I could Take care of it all. I could have it done... well hell  I could have it by Christmas if you  if you would like it.”  rambled Rossi on a tangent

Reid stared wide-eyed at Rossi. “Yes!”

Rossi grinned at Reid’s enthusiasm. “Let’s get cracking then.”

~*~

Reid was pacing the room Rossi had given him to get changed in, and Rossi corralled Hotch into another room. He pulled the whole groom should not see the other groom before the wedding. Reid snickered at the glare Hotch had given Rossi as he was pulled away. Reid was now standing in front of a standing full length mirror, his heart racing as he thought about how in just a couple of hours he would be married.

“You’re thinking too hard, aren’t you?” JJ walked into the room and walked up to Reid who was wearing a gorgeous Burberry dark silver toned tuxedo with blue tie, vest, and pocket handkerchief. JJ fixed the slightly crooked tie as she smiled at Reid.

“I’m nervous. I know Aaron wanted to just get it over with, but his mother guilted him into this.”

“Spence, you two love each other, and all of this is just window dressing. That is just Hotch and you sharing this day with those you care about. Forget about us, it’s your day.”

Reid let out a long sigh as he wrapped his arms around JJ, thanking her for calming words.

“Hey Pretty Boy, looking good, man.” Morgan walked in with the biggest grin on his face. Reid had been very grateful for his friend when he had gone to bat for him and Hotch when she had threatened to go to the Director with their relationship. Morgan just recited the regulation about gifts between dating agents and reminded her there really was not such thing as a no dating rule. Strauss didn’t like it, but she couldn’t argue.

“Thank you, Morgan.”

“You ready?”

Reid took one last look at himself in the mirror, straightened his suit then walked out of the room with JJ on his arm. She was walking him down the aisle. It had been an emotional scene when Reid asked her and she immediately said yes.

The music started up, the song I Breathe You in My Dreams was sung by a friend of Hotch’s. The words had taken Reid’s breath away the first time he heard it. Smiling nervously he started down the aisle with JJ next to him and Morgan in front. Jack and Henry were leading their little procession, Jack holding the pillow with the rings, Henry had two boutineers he was to hand off to each man. Everyone was oohing and ahhing at how cute they looked in their little matching tuxedos.

Reid quickly looked around, but truthfully he only had eyes for the man in the front. Hotch was in a suit that matched the blue Reid was wearing. His tie, vest and handkerchief were the same silver that Reid was wearing. The flowers were white with silver accents and long blue ribbons. The tables had all been decorated in shades of blue and silver. There was even a tall Christmas tree towering over Aaron and the minister all decorated in blues and silver with accents of red and gold.

Reid finally made it to the front and lost all meaning of time as he looked in the eyes of the man he loved. They exchanged vows, then the rings. They had been specially made. Titanium with _love across space and time_ written in Gallifreyan.

When the minister announced that they were now married, the look on Hotch’s face as he pulled Spencer to him and kissed him was worth everything they had done to get this wedding planned at the last minute.

The audience applauded and when the two men turned to look out into the small crowd of friends and family, Spencer couldn’t have been happier.

~*~

“Aaron Michael,” Annabelle Hotchner walked up to the head table where Hotch and Reid had been waited on hand and foot by well meaning friends and family. Reid had never seen Hotch look so shy as he did when his mother approached.

“Yes, Mama?”

“You’re husband here put on a spectacular weddin’. I don’t think even I could have done better.”

Hotch looked speechless as he stood and moved around the table.

“Thank you, Mama. I...” Reid could almost hear the emotions that Aaron wasn’t voicing.

“I know I was hard on you when you told me you wanted to remarry. I judged you and your young man harshly. I hope that you can find it in your heart to forgive this old woman.”

Hotch swallowed as he tentatively wrapped an arm around his mother.

“Thank you, Mama. That means mor’ than you know.”

Reid was trying to control himself. Nothing was sexier than the southern that was beginning to come out of Hotch’s mouth.

“Spensah?”

“Oh, um I ah I’ve just never heard you talk like that, Aaron.”

“Hmm, ah think ah am going to take my leave. I know I didn’t say it much while you were growin’ up, Aaron, but I love you. You will always be my little boy.” Annabelle gave a tight smile and patted Hotch’s hand, then moved back to her table.

“That went better than I expected.”

“Yeah, me too.” Hotch pulled Reid into a hug as emotions too big for the both of them swirled around them for a moment.

“Thank you, Spensah. I don’t know how you did all of this, but it’s beautiful.”

“I wanted it perfect. For you, for us.”

“It’s always perfect when it’s you and me. I love you, Spensah.”

Reid leaned over and whispered in Hotch’s ear.

“Keep talking like that and you will get very lucky tonight.”

Hotch pulled back and laughed.

The night was filled with friends, food, dancing, and an overall joyful spirit filled everyone. Presents were handed out to friends and family, while Hotch and Reid received many wonderful gifts from those attending.

When Reid yawned so hard his jaw cracked, Hotch pulled him up, gave their goodbyes to everyone and went into the house and to the room they were sharing the last few days during preparations.

Hotch stripped Reid out of his suit and when he looked down at his husband’s feet the laugh that escaped was just as joyful as the day had been.

“Only you, Spencer Reid-Hotchner.” Hotch kissed him speechless, and made Reid leave the red and green socks on his feet as they made love for the first time as a married couple. This Christmas was indeed one that would always be remembered.

  
  
  
  



End file.
